<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zipping Zenith Quiz Show S01E01 by moonymooncalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459006">Zipping Zenith Quiz Show S01E01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymooncalf/pseuds/moonymooncalf'>moonymooncalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Mind Break, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Original Fiction, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Quiz Show - Freeform, Schoolgirls, marie isn’t underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymooncalf/pseuds/moonymooncalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prim student Marie finds herself competing in another quiz show, solo-style. Her opponent? Her own will as she’s rocketing to her zenith like never before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zipping Zenith Quiz Show S01E01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The exciting music rang. The colorful lights roved the show hall. The crowd roared in anticipation. The stage is curtained, it’s velvet curtains almost flirtatious as it covered the upcoming act. A woman’s voice screamed into a microphone, exuberant and alive.</p><p>“Welcome, viewers, to our first ever Zipping Zenith Quiz Show! Y’all ready to reach some zeniths?”</p><p>There was a smattering of laughter in the colorful crowd.</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear! These are the rules, dear audience! I, your lovely emcee will be reading aloud the tricky questions the panel quickly Googled last-minute. Our contestant will be given fifteen seconds to answer each question correctly. If not… well. You’ll see!</p><p>“Let me introduce to you our clever little contestant. Drumroll, please!”</p><p>The audience held its breath. The soundbyte plays on cue. The curtains are yanked up, and the blinding spotlight honed in on the contestant— a young woman tied to a chair, alone in the middle of the stage.</p><p>She had a dark prim bob-cut, her modish hair sleek to a smart perfection cut at the jaw. She had a gold barrette to keep her hair out of her eyes. She was blinded by the light, but she heard the crowd roar its approval.</p><p>Marie’s back was suddenly lit up as the screen behind her turned on, showing the quiz contestant off. The audience <em>had</em> to be lapping her up. Her Northway High uniform was reduced to a close-fitting and sexy number: her starch white button-up had been switched out for a cute, puff-sleeved blouse under a tight and lacy green corset-like bodice that complemented her figure instead of a demure emerald vest. There was nothing on her legs but white stockings gartered to her thighs paired with her patent leather school loafers.</p><p>But where was the school’s iconic plaid skirt? The head of discipline would’ve snapped her ruler in half. The plaid had been shredded into ribbons, becoming the ruffle lining of her corset and the ropes that bound her arms tight against her back, and her knees and ankles close together.</p><p>The woman on speaker boomed, “Miss Marie is an honor student from prestigious Northway High! She is her class’ valedictorian, and is part of the school quiz bowl team, and captain of the swim team.” There was a pause. “But you don’t want to hear all that, do you?”</p><p>The crowd roared back instantly: “No!”</p><p>The woman laughed, and Marie wriggled in her chair, trying to be comfortable, which she couldn’t possibly be as she sat in front of hundreds of people while her ass was bare on the chair. The chair was mostly the problem. A head in the middle of the seat pinned her in place; it was lodged in her pussy. Then there was that firm and curving head that was placed flush against her crotch, and she had to sit with it.</p><p>While she did this, the emcee listed Marie’s traits as if reading off the results of a personality test. “Marie is described as a cold snob by peers from other classes, and an introvert by her friends. She is highly responsible, academically studious, and courteous. Her parents call her <em>shy</em>. In other words, <em>restrained</em>! In Northway High, she is a picture of prim propriety!</p><p>“And you all know what we do with restrained snobs, don’t you?”</p><p>Marie heard heels, and she watched as a digital screen was rolled in for her by two stagehands, where the gameshow’s name was spelled out garishly, and she found the source of the disembodied voice. A big woman, in a red-sequined suit strutted the stage in black stilettos. She beamed at Marie.</p><p>“Marie of Northway High! Are you ready for your quiz?”</p><p>Marie bit her lips, her heart pounding, sweating under the harsh lights and the weight of thousands of stares. She shook her head, frantically, her exposed skin tingling with fear. “What happens if I get wrong?” she asked, meekly.</p><p>The red-suited woman winked. “Let’s begin.”</p><p>The music geared up to a pressuring tick-tock tune, and the audience silenced. Marie’s pulse rose, and so did the color in her cheeks. She didn’t think she’d like where this was going. The woman read out the first question from the digital screen.</p><p>“Who was the Victorian writer who brought peoples’ attention to the working class an-”</p><p>Marie shot out the answer, “Charles Dickens!”</p><p>“What is egg yolk used for in tempera paint?”</p><p>“Binder!”</p><p>“Which wife of Henry the VIII was he divorced from-”</p><p>“Catherine of Aragon!”</p><p>“What are the three primary colors of p-”</p><p>“Cyan, magenta, yellow!”</p><p>“What is the color of the winner’s jersey in the Tour de France?”</p><p>Marie paused. She didn’t know. A wrinkle settled on her brow, and dread in her stomach. The music intensified, and so did the woman’s smile, and the heat of the situation almost made her ears pop. She stuttered, “I- Green?”</p><p>“Wrong!” the woman said triumphantly, and the word almost deafened Marie. “The winner’s jersey is yellow!” She turned to the crowd. “Do you want to find out what happens when our contestant doesn’t answer correctly? Technician!”</p><p>The lump in Marie’s gut solidified the more. When she found out her punishment, Marie gasped. Her chair… the curving wing sitting against her clit started vibrating. She colored, and the audience’s jeers made her cringe.</p><p>Shiny black heels sauntered to her, and sharp nails grabbed her by the chin. She looked straight up at the lady’s dark and cunning eyes. “Every time you get a wrong answer, the intensity of this lovely chair increases. Isn’t that neat?” The lady moved aside and forced her contestant’s face forward, right at the camera pointed straight at her. “Smile!”</p><p>Her contestant flushed with embarrassment, and the audience laughed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div><p>The audience was titillated. The lights were bright. The hall echoed with all of Marie’s mewls and gasps, coming crisp from the speakers. Marie was sweating, pleasure oozing in her stomach and her chest, a hot bright light blaring in her head, her walls clutching desperately at the pole stuck so shallowly in her.</p><p>The prim and proper student was red in the face from embarrassment as a crowd of people watched her orgasm, her helpless moans filling the show hall. She thrashed on her seat. She hung her head as her faceless voyeurs cheered at the sight, her humiliation broadcasted on the big screen behind her. </p><p>In the corner of her awareness, she heard the woman count down from three, and was stirred by the loud, “And time’s up! The answer is eleven to the power of three! That is your seventh infraction. Technician!”</p><p>Delighted eyes watched Marie’s eyes bugged out of her skull, her flushed face suddenly shooting upwards in panic. The chair’s head in her… it was slowly moving! It was at a gentle pace, not as overwhelming as the tremors of pleasure the loud vibrations of her chair were giving her, but… oh, god, this was different. Her seat was wet, but she still felt so full and so good with this… thing coming in and out of her. This new sensation was unbearably <em>overwhelming</em>.</p><p>To her horror, she actually whined aloud, the sound echoing in the room, but she had stopped cringing at the laughter a couple infractions ago.</p><p>“St-stop… Stop, please,” she begged, tears streaming down the path they’ve been making for the past hour. “This is too much…!”</p><p>The lady in red ignored her. “In journalism, the lede is supposed to answer the who, what, when, where, how, and…?”</p><p>Distracted, Marie mumbled, “Uh…. Mm… what?”</p><p>“That is your eighth infraction!”</p><p>The young contestant moaned obscenely as the large rod punched up into her faster, deeper. She was gasping loudly at each thrust, her chest hitching. The goddamn bodice was pressing hard against her ribs and her breasts, and she tried not to focus on the arousal the tightness brought her. When she tried to stand up, she fell back into her seat and yelped, the pain and pleasure almost blinding her.</p><p>“Special question!” the emcee said behind a wall of fuzz. “If you get this right, we will tone down the chair by two notches. If you get it wrong, we’ll up it by two notches!”</p><p>Marie snapped to attention, finding the slightest bit of clarity, forcing the sensations in her cunt to dull down.</p><p>“Listen and think carefully.” The woman intoned slowly, “True or False: you’re enjoying this. You’re enjoying being fucked by a chair in front of all these people. You’re enjoying all the dirty little sounds you’re making being played for everyone to hear. You’re enjoying orgasming again and again, right here, on this stage!”</p><p> Marie waited one second to think it through. The right answer was clear: “F-false.”</p><p>And there was no more thrusting into Marie’s tired crotch. Instead, there was a rapid volleying that brushed faintly against her cervix. The shy girl wailed in pleasure at the sudden influx of vibrations against her clit. After a heartbeat, her face contorted into silent scream, and her toes curled in her shoes.</p><p>From the bottom of her soles, a heat flared up into her legs, and she was thrashing in another orgasm, her head weakly lolling around.</p><p>The next question on the quiz fell on deaf ears, and the abrupt shuttling made her moan, and moan, and moan. Much to everyone’s enthusiasm, they watched this star student fling her head back, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she ground her hips into her chair. The emcee laughed when her contestant started desperately hopping up and down in her seat.</p><p>The emcee walked over excitedly, directing her microphone to the seat of the chair. The speakers reproduced the wet sound of soaked skin being slapped again and again. She brought the mic to her lips again, to read out, “Who was the fifth Prime Minister of Australia?”</p><p>The only answer was one long whine, and Marie couldn’t describe the resulting reward. Her mind was thoroughly blank as she unconsciously bounced up and down her shivering seat, her pleasure frizzing her nerves like beautiful fireworks as she impaled herself again and again, grunting as she did.</p><p>The screen behind her captured her face of bliss: sweat pasting her hair to her face, lips parted to mewl, and her cheeks flushed with color.</p><p>The woman in red announced, “Well! I guess this is the end of our quiz, folks!”</p><p>The crowd gave a unanimous disappointed, “Awww,” and the hostess pouted. Her slick smile returned quickly, and she said, “I’m glad you enjoyed it!” A pause. “I’m sure we <em>all</em> did!”</p><p>A stagehand walked up to her, presenting to her a white cone hat. The red hostess strapped the white cone hat on Marie, the word ‘DUNCE’ written in bold red glitter, just as the student was pumping her hips against her seat faster.</p><p>“And this has been our first ever Zipping Zenith Quiz Show!” the emcee said with a smile, and Marie reached her zenith once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the rough or cheesy writing, it’s my first post and it’s not beta’d.<br/>As the writer, I do not support the non-consensual humiliation/activities that might have been implied!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>